Gundam SEED: Birth of the Shadow Phoenix
by RedCrimson
Summary: What happens in the past can never be changed. But when a young girl finds a way to go back a decade into the past, she has only one thing on her mind, change the past to prevent the third war and elimnate the man that took everything from her, ...Kira.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Gundam seed, Gundam seed destiny, or any factors of the Gundam franchise used in this fic.**

* * *

**C.E. 73**

**ORB**

Within a park in ORB, two police men were walking around the park patrolling it.

It was almost midnight, and they were making sure that no one was still wandering around the park as this time.

"So what do you think the results in that match will be" one officer asked the other.

"I don't know, I didn't get a chance to watch the game last night, I went to go see my little girls school play" replied the other.

"That's too bad, it was a good game" said the other officer, "anyway, it looks like the park is pretty much empty. Let's call it a night".

"No kidding", said the other, "besides, ever since the second war ended a month ago, nothing unusual happens anyway".

"You got that right", said the other officer as they both headed for the park gate.

However, they were very wrong as something would soon happen there in the park that night.

About not too long after the officers left, in the wood area of the park, a crackle of electrical energy sparked in the empty air.

A small section of the area in the woods was illuminated by a few flashes of what looked like flying electricity, and then an energy looking sphere took form as it glowed brightly and then disappeared in a flash.

Upon a closer look the spot where the sphere was now has a small crater in it, and there was an unconscious person in the center.

A few grunts were heard as the person in the crater began to move, taking note of a few flames of fire that has appeared due to the energy sphere having lightly let some nearby bushes.

Standing up the person was seen as a young female and wearing nothing as she tried to stand up straight.

"Did it work, am I here" the girl asked the air as if she was expecting a response.

She immediately stood up and began to move as she covered herself with her arms and ran away from the area she has just appeared in.

She made her way to a poorly lit street and ducked into an ally.

She hid behind a dumpster as she thought to herself, _I need to get some clothes, can't do anything if I look like this._

"Hey, what are you doing around these parts girly." Said an unknown voice.

Turning the girl saw a group of people coming up in her direction from the shadows of the ally.

_A street gang, just great_, thought the girl as she covered herself with her arms.

"You know, you should be wandering around here looking like that said one person who seemed to be the gangs leader, while he was waving a bottle of alcohol around. He had chain hanging from his jacket and his neck, looking like a disgusting site with his spiked hair and piercings, and tattoos.

But then so did most of the other members of the gang.

"Hey boss, she looks kind of cute", said one of the other gangsters.

"Yeah, she sure does, maybe we should have some fun with her, not everyday you come across a girl wondering around wearing nothing. Maybe she came here looking for some fun too", the gang leader said laughing.

Another gang member came up behind the gang leader, she was also dressed the same with gang clothes and piercings and tattoos.

"You don't really think she more prettier than me, do you baby" said the female gang member.

"No way baby, you're the only one for me", said the gang member to her while stroking her purple painted hair.

"YOU, hand over the jacket"

The whole gang turned as the girl that was hiding behind the dumpsters stood up and spoke out to the female member.

The female gang member was ticked off, "What did you just say to me you little…………."

"I said hand over your jacket, and what ever other clothing you have that will fit me, as well as what ever cash any of you have, I have places I need to get to" said the girl by the dumpster.

The gang leader not was the one who was angry, "You think you can give orders to me missy, I rule these streets, and I give the…………….."

He didn't have a chance to reply as the unknown girl lunged forward from her spot, jumped up in the air, and face kicked the gang leader.

The rest of the gang was shocked as this unknown girl just knocked out their leader.

The unknown girl didn't wait for a minute to think as the rest of the gang lunged to attack the girl and take her out.

_Half an hour later_

The ally that had been filled with dangerous gang members was now littered with knocked out gang members, all of them having been unsuccessful in taking out the mysterious girl that had shown up in their ally.

The mysterious girl on the other hand had now taken the jacket and some other clothing after the scared female gang member handed them over to the girl after fearing that she would end up like her fellow gang members.

After searching the other gang members for money, the mysterious girl had collected about $50.

The girl stepped out onto the street, now fully clothed, and stuffed the cash into one of the jackets pockets.

It was about what she guessed to be 3 in the morning.

She made her way to a bus stop and waited for the bus to come.

_It looks like it worked, but I need to make sure I got here right_, she thought.

The bus came and she got on it quickly and paid her fee with the money she "acquired".

She looked strange wearing the random clothing she took from the gang member, and everyone who was on the bus gave her a strange look, as if expecting her to pull out a conceled weapon and hijack the bus.

I guess that cant be helped, I fit the description with these clothes. I'll need to get some new ones once I get my hands on some more money. She thought to herself.

The bus came to a halt at another stop and an elderly lady came onboard with a stuffed bag.

She made her way to the back where the girl was sitting, and tripped on something on the floor and was about to fall down and hit the floor.

The girl bolted and grabbed the elderly lady as she began to fall.

"Oh my, thank you young lady" said the senior citizen, as the girl helped her sit down.

"No problem" said the girl.

After helping the lady sit down, the girl noticed something sticking out of the old womans bag.

"Excuse me mama, may I see you newspaper" asked the girl to the old woman.

"Off course dear, it's the least I can do for you helping me" she said as she handed the paper she had in her bag to the girl.

"Thank you", said the girl as she took that paper.

She unfolded it and took a quick glance at the top of the page, looking at the date.

C.E. 73, she read, it worked, I actually made it to the past. Now I just need to put my plan into play and I can prevent what happens.

She was about to give the paper back to the old lady, when she took notice of what was on the front page.

**REPRESENTITIVE ATTHA AND CHAIRWOMAN CLYNE SIGN TREATY BETWEEN ORB AND PLANTS**

The headline was followed by a picture of the representative of ORB, Cagalli Yula Attha and chairwoman of the PLANTs, lacus Clyne, both shaking hands as they were being photographed.

But that wasn't what caught the girl's attention the most.

In the background of the photo was a young man with brown colored hair and violet eyes.

She knew exactly who this person was from the history records. The one person she has studied on learning to defeat in battle is she came across him while in this time period.

She had a hatred for this person for what he would eventually do in time.

But then that was why this girl was here, in a different time, to make sure that this so called Gundam pilot of legend didn't end up doing what he did in the future she came from.

She handed the paper back to the lady, thanked her and got off the bus at the stop that was where she needed to go.

Walking around a bit, she made her way to a high hill and looked out to see what she was looking for:

ORB's Morganrate facility

_According to the history archives, this is where I'll find what I need in time. Now I just need to make up a fake identity to get in easier, then I'll be able to carry out my plan._

She began to turn to leave, when a gust of wind went through the air.

Looking up she saw a group of mobile suits flying off in the direction of morganrate.

Among one of them was a machine that she recognized from the history banks.

**ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom**

Strike Freedom, she thought, its one thing to see it in person than from images in the archives, she thought.

She turned and began to walk away as the sun began to come out and illuminated her figure, the sunlight flashing across her dark brown hair.

_You'll pay Kira Yamato_, she thought, _you'll pay for what you eventually take from me in the future._

_I came to stop that from happening, but if you still manage to do it, I swear that I will take your life with my own hands._

She turned and disappeared from sight, taking with her the feeling of revenge that had fueled her desire to come here in the first place.

_**You will pay for everything you took from me**_

* * *

**A/N: This is a small prologue for my new story, please let me know what you readers think.**

**The title of the story will make sense later on**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

**April 10, 2010**

**A quick note, this story is not updated yet, but some people who have already reviewed have asked about the condition of the time travel.**

**I just want to say that it is similar to the time travel equipment from the terminator film series, as only organic material can go through the time feild, and nothing non-organic can go through, thus the explination for the condition the character in the story is in when she arrives in the past.**

**Next update should be around next week if I get school work done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED, GS Destiny, or any factors of the Gundam franchise used in this story.**

**_

* * *

_**

_I did not know much of my past, I remember only the few details of what happen since I was three or five._

_But I was told of what happen before, all those years ago, _

_About all the factors that led to what I knew was responsible for what happen in my past:_

The ultimate coordinator experiment,

The Alpha suit,

Project Gemini,,

Project Prometheus

Project Phoenix

Strike Freedom,

and….Kira Yamato

* * *

**C.E. 74**

_Two days later_

The unknown time traveler, made her way down one of the streets of ORB, heading for a bus stop.

She was wearing a fake Morganrate workers uniform she had made herself the previous night.

On the chest area of her shirt, she was wearing a fake nametag for morganrate, it has the name:

**Elle Roberts**

**Morganrate Employee**

**Section 5 Clearance**

It was all fake indentification that she had made to allow her to get into morganrate, and to get to the lowest test room in the facility.

She made her way to the bus stop, and sat on the bench, she was waiting for a daily bus that would take her close to where the morganrate facily.

As she waited for the bus, something caught her eye, or rather, gave her a faimlar feeling.

She turned around to see an empty ally behind her, but very familiar.

She stood up, and made her way into the ally.

_No way_, she thought, _this is where….._

_

* * *

_

_**Flashback**_

**_C.E. 75_**

**_The exact same ally_**

_A small child, about only a bit older than three years of age, was running down the ally as rain came pouring down everywhere._

_She crouched down and hid inside an empty cardboard box lying on its side, and quickly closed the flaps as a group of angry people came into view of the ally._

"_Where'd that little brat go" said a man._

"_Don't know boss", said another, "that's the third time that street kid had tried to take something from the stand"._

_The two men left after seeing nothing in the ally._

_Once they were gone, the little brown haired girl gave a small sigh of relief, and then began to shed tears._

_She didn't mean to steal the fruit from that mans stand, but she was very hungry._

_She was only three, and she didn't know that much about anything else._

_She only knew that she found herself on the streets for some months now, with no memory of how she got there, but she guess that she was abondanded by her parents._

_She had only rags she had taken from trash cans to wear, and nothing else._

_The rain kept coming down hard, and the box she was hiding in was coming apart, and the bottom was filled with water._

_This was how she had lived for as long as she could remember, which was as far as a couple of months, because that was as far as she could remember._

_Everywhere she went, she was judged by people as being filty and a nucance of socity for living on the streets,_

_She was sad because of that, and she guessed that no one cared for her, that her parents obesliy probably didn't want her, and that was why she was there right now in that ally._

_Screech_

_The sound of a car came up in range, and headlights shown up in front of the flaps of the box, coming in thorugh the side of the holes._

_The little girl covered her eyes, as the flaps were thrown open, and the figure of a man in the bright light was in front of her, his face non-visable due to the headlights._

_She quickly assumed that it must have been the man from the stand that she had just tried to take fruit from, and tried to back away into the back of the box._

"_Its ok", said a voice that was sounded calm to her._

_She opened her eyes, and saw the face of a man with black hair, and what she assumed was relief that he had just found something important._

_He reached his hand inside the box, and offerd it to the young girl, saying,_

"_My name is Adam, Come with me"._

_There was something in his voice that calmed the young girl down, as if she had heard it before, and she slowly placed her small hand into his._

_She noticed that he was smiling, not caring that the rain was coming down on him from the outside of the box._

_He pulled out a blanket that he had been holding, and wrapped it around the little brown haired girl._

_He carried her into his arms, and began to make his way back to the car that was holding its headlights in front of the box._

_Two figures were waitng for him at the car._

"_Sir, is that her", asked a male voice belonging to a messy brown haired man._

"_Yes", said Adam, "Its her"._

"_We finally found her", said a female voice, the woman sounding relived._

"_John, Allison", said Adam, "I know that what happen is still fresh in you memeorys, but she has a greater destiny in front of her, we must let her complete it", he said as he looked at the young gril in his arms, who seemed to have fallen asleep._

_He handed the girl to the woman he called Allison, and they all went into the car, to get out of the rain._

_The man named John turned to see the little girl asleep in Allsions hold in the back seat._

"_Sir", said josh turning to face Adam while he started the car, "Allison and I would like to offer to take her in, we own a great deal to her…..."_

"_I'm afraid I have to say no John", said Adam, "You two have your own concerns with Cameron, its best of parents to stay focused on their own child._

_I'll take care of her", he said taking another look at the sleeping child before beginning to drive._

"_And one more thing, we will not call her by her birth name, shes not ready to know yet._

_For the time being, I am giving her the name Elle"_

"_Elle?", said both his associates._

"_Yes, Elle", he said, "I was not able to ever see my own daguther, I would like to honor her by bestowing her name onto another, in time, she will live up to it greatly."_

_His comrads nodded, as their car headed off into the darkness of the night, and the storm._

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

"It seems like just yesterday", said the time travaller, as she took one last look at the ally, where she had once been at a later point in the future.

Elle, that was her name.

Well, not her real name, she had a birth name, and she honered that name.

But this was not the place to use it, and she needed to stay out of range of any unwanted eyes.

The bus finally came, and she got on, reflecting on her memorys.

After that night she was pulled out of that ally by the man named Andros, her life changed.

He had taken her to a ship called the Ellena, belonging to a rebel group of fighters.

A organization that was created to fight against any rouge forces that were dedicated to fighting agsint anyone that threatened to want to e=destroy the peace that was in the world between the naturals and coordinators.

"Elle" didn't know it, but she was found in that ally by the leader of the Ellena, who took her in, and gave her a room on his ship, food, and shealter.

She many have only been 3, but she was smart enough to understand that this was a strange thing for someone to do.

But she stayed on that ship, and over the next decade she learned many things.

How to fight, survive, and to live.

Andros was almost like a father figure to her, and she respected him as if he was a father, but shown more respect for taking her away from that dark and depressing life she previously had.

She knew that he probably would not have agreed to the decision she made in creating the energy field device that sent her back to C.E. 74, but after learning about her past, the past that she coulnt remember, she had to do it, to change what was taken from her by fate.

_NO, not taken by fate, _she thought_, taken by __**HIM**__, Kira Yamato._

As she left the ally, she turned to see a fruit stand that was nearby.

She stopped and looked at the owner who asked, "What can I get you"?

Ellle took an apple and laid a twenty dollar bill in front of him,

"Wait", said the owner, "You overpaid by a lot for that apple".

Elle simply said, "Lets just say im trying to repay back what I owe", as she made her way back to the bus stand.

The bus made its way to in front of morganrate, and she got out.

But this time, I will make sure things come out differently.

Meanwhile, at the same time, beyond the atmosphere in a empty sector of space, an ORB scouting ship was making its route to make sure there were no unknown ships in the area, when something was picked up on their long range scanners.

"What is that"?, asked the ships captain.

"Were not sure sir, we're bring it up on the screen.", said one of the ships operators.

The main screen came to life, as it showed what seemed to be the remains of a mobile lab facility, now floating abandoned in the depths of space.

"Sir", said one of the operators, "The faculty is pretty much offline, but it seems to be sending out a faint distress signal, it matches the frequency used by blue cosmos groups that were related to the EA Extended projects."

"Blue Cosmos….Extended projects", he thought quickly as he then said", Send a transmission back to the mainland, let the representative know what we found, immediately."

Meanwhile, Elle made her way down a corridor in morganrate, as she approached an elevator behind a desk where a guard was stationed.

"Hold it", he said to the woman, who had black hair, and her face under a workers cap, "I need to see you identification card".

"Of course", she said as she handed it to him.

The man read the name on the card, "Elle Roberts, I don't think I have seen you before around here, are you new?"

"Yes, replied Elle, "I was transferred here just today".

"I see, well let me just run your card through the machine", and he sided the card into a card reader.

"That's weird", the guard said, "Its saying that you're not in the system".

Elle was afraid of that, "Could you please try again", she said to him.

The guard did, but the same thing happen again.

"Hang on", let me call my supervisor, he can fix this problem", he told her.

That's not a good idea, thought Elle, a supervisor would be able to tell that she really wasn't an employe there.

"Im in a hurry, there is work I have to do down in section 5, can you just please try one more time", she asked.

"Alright, I'll try again", the guard said, and proceeded to slide her ID card again.

Quickly Elle reached into the fold of her workers jacket, and pressed a button on a portable computer she had hidden.

The screen of the PDA lit up, displaying a program:

_**Hacking local computer,**_

_**Adjusting profile data,**_

_**Inserting new data file,**_

_**Bypassing firewall,**_

_**Data inserted into mainframe,**_

_**Card scanner modified,**_

_**Access granted.**_

The guard looked at this computer on his desk, and saw the words access granted on it.

"Huh, must have been some dust on the card or something", he said.

"Probably", said Elle as she took her card back.

"Enjoy your day", said the guard as he allowed her to go behind him towards the security elevator.

"Thank you", said Elle as she got in.

After she got into the elevator, she opened her shoulder bag, and took off the wig blue wig she was wearing, and replaced it with a blond wig she had in her bag, and also switched with another fake id card and name tag that said:

**Elle Johnson**

**Morganrate Maintance Technichan**

**Section 5 clearance**

Quickly she took out a small case and places some fake contact lens into her eye lids. As the elevator got to the last level, she stepped out, now with the appearance of an entirely different person.

With the maintance tag she was wearing, nobody really paid attention to her, thinking she was there just to fix something.

She made her way to another desk, and spoke to the person behind it.

"Escuse me", Elle said to the person behind the desk, who gave off the feeling of an intern,

"I was told to come here to check the server room, something about there being problems with the security system and cameras".

"Security problems?" said the woman behind the desk, "I havnet heard about anything like that", she replied as she looked at the camera monitors on her desk, which were working fine.

Elle again reached into her jacket, and pressed another button on the screnn of her PDA:

_**Jamming siginal**_

The camera monitors began to change into screens filled with static, going to a normal display, and then back to static again.

"Oh, it seems that there is a problem", said the woman.

"Yes, there is, and I was told to check it out in the server room, do you mind telling me where it is", said Elle.

"Certaintly", said the woman, and handed her a map of section 5 of morganrate, and circled a place on the map.

"This is where it is", she said to Elle, pointing on the map.

"Thank you mama, have a good day", said Elle before she headed off.

This is working out better than I expected, thought Elle as she made it to the door of the computer server room, the room that house a direct link to all of the computers and systems in morganrate.

The door was locked with a retina scanner, requesting a eye scan to enter.

Elle striagntend the fake retina that was placed into the fake contacts she was wearing, and leaned towards the wall to allow her eye to be scanned.

_**Identification confirmed, accesss granted,**_ said the small screen on the wall.

Elle entered the room, and was a bit shocked at what she saw.

The room as enourmos, probably about a little more larger thatn an acre, filled with massive computer cages and cables and wires going everywhere into many other machines and through the cealings and air ducts.

What's more, the entire room was completely freezing, and there was ice hanging from some of the ducts.

It look a closer look for Elle to figure out that the entire room was apparently being kept cold by a freezer system to make sure the massive amount of servers and machines didn't overheat.

_Guess I should have brought another jacket_, Elle said to herself, _oh well, this is not bother._

_I've faced temperatures worse than this in my life._

Elle made her way down the long aisle of the servers, each one marked with a different name for what it was used for in the entire facilty.

Finally, she found the main terminal for section 5.

She picked the lock on the cage, and snapped open the side panal.

She pulled out a lot of cables and wires, reconnecting them in different ways.

Then she dropped her bag on the ground and pulled a touch screen computer pad out of it, and plugged one of the cables into it.

She type a command into it, and watched the screen at work.

_**Copying contents of mainframe,**_

_**Stand by**_

_This is working so far_, thought Elle.

_**Beepbeepbeep**_

Elle quickly looked back at her computer panel in her hand as it beeped.

_**Warning**_

_**System has launched a defensive computer virus,**_

_**Location will be compromise in 10 sec**_

_**9 sec,**_

_**8sec,**_

_**7 sec**_

_**6 se…..**_

Elle quickly reached into her pocket, and pulled put a flash drive and plugged it into her computer panal.

She quickly typed in a command, and launch a program.

_**4 sec,**_

_**3sec,**_

_**2 sec,**_

_**1 s…**_

_**Counter virus has been lanched,**_

_**System has returned to normal status,**_

_**Defensive virus has been disabled,**_

_**Mofiying system to appear as if nothing has changed.**_

Elle let out s sigh of relief,

_That was close_, she thought.

She had theorized that there might be counter measures in the mainframe for morganrate, that was why she had prepared and created her own counter virus, just in case.

_I thought that I was real careful though_, she thought.

In all the time of her life that she trained herself in computer expertise, she had been very good at getting around the defenses of computer systems

Never once had she encountered a defensive virus that came close to almost beating her.

_So how is it that one has come close to doing that here in the past, I've learned the tricks of all the best programmers during this time era._

She managed to copy the virus that had almost had her, and broke its code down to anyalize it.

_What_, she thought to herself as she studied the code, _this is almost as good as my own programming_.

Then it hit her.

She had seen this type of programming style before, she had studied it in the archives before,

This Virus was no doubt created by Kira Yamato.

I didn't think that first challenge from him that I would face would be a computer virus, thought Elle.

She saved a copy of the virus, and place it into her bag, then went back to work, and finshed adding a bunch of hidden spyware and other programs into the mainframe of the servers.

Done, she thougth, now I just need to….

She was stopped as she heard the sound of the door to the room opening on the far end.

Great, someone is here, she thought as she began to look for another way out.

Before long, a morganrate worker came to the area where Elle had just been, but Elle was nowhere to be seen, and the worker went on his way to check that everything was normal in the room.

Elle watched as the worker continued to go through the room, as she watch from the other side of the ventilation ducts she had opended and snuck into right before she could have been caught.

That was close, she then made her way crawling through the ducts, and placed small devices with a sticky pad along the various different paths she went through in the ventilation system.

She finally made her way thorugh the ducts and found a opening in a new room, where there was a lot of noise coming from,

I can probably get out thoruh here, she thought and opened the vent, and found herself in a blind spot of a mobile suit hanger, and as she made her way across a catwalk, making sure that no one had spotted her, she came across a sight she had seen not too long ago.

Towering before her, against the side of the hanger, was the Strike Freedom.

Even powered down, it looked like it could be the most powerful mobile suit in existnace, even if it was the machine that would eventually…..

Elle was stopped in her thoughts, as the hatch of the legendary mobuile suit opened, and she ducked behind a consol, as kira Yamato himself came out of the cockpit.

Elle stared at him for a moment, as a man with blue hair came up to him,

"Kira, that wasn't bad. But next time, you might want to go easy on the new recruits, soldiers who don't learn well enough wont end up being very useful on the battlefield", said the man Elle now recoginezed from the history banks as Athrun Zala, pilot of the Infinate Justice.

"I know, but they wont be very good soldiers if they take it badly that I beat them and Im only 19. Sereosuly, they think that just because their all in ther twentys that they should be able to beat me."

"Yeah, I guess your right. So, hows lacus doing?", asked Athrun.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to her since she came back to ORB from the PLANTs to sign the new treaty with Cagalli, but we said that we would try to spends some time later tonight, that is if nothing comes up that will interfere with our plans.", said kira.

As she stayed hidden, Elle couldn't help but notice the way kira Yamato seemed.

He was calm, joyful, and seemed so innocent.

She was having a hard time understanding how this could be the same man that she was told of, the man she hated ever since she learned the truth of what he did, or rather, what he would do.

_Looks are deceiving_, Elle told herself.

Elle then took notice of a blond haired woman walking up to kira and Athrun,

_That must be ORB's representative, Cagalli Yula Attha_, thought Elle.

"Kira, Athrun", said Cagalli as she walked up to her brother and former boyfriend, " I need you two for something."

"Looks like something is going to interfere with your plans after all Kira", joked Athrun.

"What is it Cagalli", asked kira.

"I need you two to lead a investigation team up in space", said Cagalli.

"What, you want us to go all the way up into space, do you know how long that will take", said kira.

"It cant be helped, one of ORBs scouting ships found what appears to be the remains of the blue cosmos laboratory", said Cagalli.

That got kira and athruns attention, blue cosmos were not something they wanted to be ingnored.

"I need you two specifically to go up and search the lab", said Cagalli nervously.

"Why us specifically", asked kira and Athrun.

"You know when you get there, I cant disclose anything else at this point. Take your gundams with you on the Kusunagi and prepare to launch in about two hours.".

"Will do", said Kira and Athrun as they followed Cagalli down from the catwalk.

Elle made sure that they were gone, then began to walk past their spot carefully to a corridor entrance and passed the trio as they got into an elevator,

"How did the scouting ship find this lab anyway", asked kira.

Cagalli replied, "From the report I just got, they picked up a repeating distress signial that kept repeating,

_We are under attack, the facility has been infiltrated, _

_Send help, project Gemini has escaped….._

The elevator doors closed, cutting off anythings else that Cagalli was saying,

But anyone that was left on the other side of the doors would have noticed Elle having had stopped as she overheard the last words that Cagalli has said.

_Gemini_, she thought with anger,

_Project Gemini,_

A lot was going through her head, as a memory flashed in her mind,

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_(10 years later in the future from now)_**

_Onboard the ship Ellena, in a training room, three females were sparing against each other using their best hand to hand combat skills._

_One of them was a girl about 12 or so who had short red hair, with a small streak of her bangs dyde blond, her name was Steller Asuka._

_The second was a girl about 14, with messy brown hair, and while she was young, she was quiet tall for her age and was a skilled fighterm her name was Cameron Reese._

_The third girl was Elle herself._

_Both of the other girls were teaming up aginst Elle, and attempting to beat her in a sparring match._

_It was two agasint one for Elle, and whats more is that Elle was wearing a blindfold._

_It seemed to anyone that was watching that Elle would be defeated easily, but within minutes, both of the other girls were on the floor, having been beaten by Elle as she removed her blindfold._

"_I seroulasy thought that we would have a chance at beating you this time", said the girl with the short red hair with the blond highlights in her hair, as she was helped up by the girl with the messy blond brown hair._

"_I thought so too Steller, but get over it", she said as she stared back at Elle, "Shes just too well trained"._

_Elle sat down as she replied to the messy blond haired girl, "You give me too much credit Cameron. You and Steller are good, Im just lucky."_

_Both Steller and Cameron sat down on the opposite side of Elle, "Well then luck must come to you every time, cause I don't think anyone has ever been able to match your skills", said Steller as she drank from her bottle of water._

"_Well, I cant take all the credit, I have a good teacher", said Elle._

"_Yeah, you go tthat right", said Cameron, "and according to your teacher, todays your birthday, isn't it?"_

_Elle realized that her friend was right, from what Andros had told her, today was the day of her birth.  
"Yeah, I guess it is", said Elle._

"_So, then lets go out and celebrate", said Steller, "We have the rest of the day off"._

_Elle smiled at the comment, she didn't know anything about her past, who her parents where, or other stuff, but she was greatful that she had her friends by her side to help her._

"_Sure, why not", said Elle as all three of them started to stand up._

_The door to the training room opened, and in walked a much more older Adam._

_The three girls took notice of him entering, and immediately stood up straight and gave a saluting stance._

"_At ease", said Adam, as the three girls lowered their hands._

"_Cameron, Steller. I need to speck to Elle for a moment, please leaves us in private", he said._

_Cameron and Steller nodded and left the room, leaving only Adam and Elle._

"_What is it you wanted to speak to me about sir?", asked Elle._

_Adam looked at her and replied, "Sit down Elle, this may be a lot to take in, but I thinks its time to tell you the truth."_

_Elle sat down, and replied, "The truth about what?"_

_Adam looked at her, saying, "Its been over ten years now since I found you on the streets, you went from being that little helpless girl I found hiding in that ally to one of the most skill soldiers I have seen in my lifetime.  
But the truth is, I have been keeping from you what you have been looking for, the answers to your past."_

_Elle couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You mean, you know about my past, my parents, everything."_

"_Yes", said Adam, "Im sure that you know the details that had transpired from the first war, up to the third war. But that matter is the those wars added to how you ended up alone, without your parents or any family, and how you ended up crossing paths with me."_

_Elle started at him, with many questions going through her mind, but one question was what she wanted to ask more than anything._

"_What exactly happened", she asked._

_Adam gave a stressful sigh, "It was kept classified by most of the world, but the third war was casued by a experiment of Blue Cosmos codenamed, Project Gemini, it was because of him that the third war started…"._

**_End Flashback_**

**_

* * *

_**

Elle stayed still as she remembered everything that she was told about project Gemini by Adam before she came back to CE 75.

_Maybe if I can stop project Gemini here, before he can do what he does,_ she thought as a thougth came to her, _then maybe, I wont have to eliminate Kira Yamato._

It was a difficult decision, she hated Kira Yamato so much for what she learned he did later on, but if she could stop project Gemini in this timeline, then she wouldn't have a reason to hate the pilot of the strike freedom anymore.

Elle looked at a map on the wall, and trailed the path on the map with her finger till she found the area where the kusunagi was stationed.

_Looks like I'll be hitching a ride up into space,_ she thought as she headed for the exit, there were things she needed to still do here on earth before sneaking onboard the ship to go to space.

_If I succeed in this_, she said to herself, _then I can save them all as well._

_

* * *

_

Kira entered a guest room in the parliament house of Orb, and saw a pink haired girl sitting at a table on the other side of the room, reading a book as she drank so tea.

She looked up as she saw kira enter the room and make his way towards her.

"Kira", said Lacus as she got up and hugged him, and kira huggd his secret finance back.

"How have you been lacus", said kira as he admired her smile.

"I've been well. How have you been?" she asked her fiance.

"Busy with a whole lot of work, training new recruits, the usual", he replied.

" I see, well Im glad to see you after a long time, with me running the PLANTs supreme council, it hardly gives me any time to see you", lacus said.

"Maybe, maybe not", said kira with a smile.

"What are you going on about," asked lacus.

"Well", began kira, "Cagalli is holding a charity ball at the end of next week".

"Yes, I know", said lacus, "She's trying to bring in a lot of different companys and organizations to donate funds and resources to aid the different parts of the world that were affected by the last war".

"Yeah, but that at the same time, its still a dance right?", said kira.

Lacus smiled as she saw where he was going with this.

"Well Mr. Yamato, I would be happy to have you as my escort", replied lacus at kira.

Kira returned the smile, and picked her up in a hug, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek once he put her down.

"Say kira", said Lacus, "Would you like to go for a walk, just the two of us?"

"I wish I could Lacus", said Kira, "But Cagalli just dropped an assignment on me and Athrun, we have to go search an abondanded Blue Cosmos lab that was found in space. For some reason, she said she wanted me in specifically to go investigate".

"I see, well I wish you luck kira", said lacus.

"Thanks, I'll see you later then lacus", said Kira as he quickly left the room, and lacus waved good bye to him.

* * *

**Center of ORB central city**

A tall building in the business side of the city loomed high over it.

It was an old building that pretty much an old clock tower, but had a greatly large room in the top section, that was not in use.

In the room, a door opened and a the building owner walked, followed by a brown haired girl who was carrying a sholder bag.

"The main loft are needs to be cleaned, but the structure of everything is still very good. The clock in the side of the tower doesn't work anymore, but that's a good thing if you really want to move in here, you wont have to hear it go off every hour."

Elle looked around as she saw the area she was being shown.

**(A/N: If you have seen season 9 of the show Smallville, then imagnine that the building looks kind of like the watchtower building that chloe operates from, including the main room where the main computer equipment is stationed.)**

"So, what do you think", the owner said Elle.

Elle took another look around quick, then replied, "I'll take it.

"Exceellent then", said the owner, "once you submit your payment, I'll…."

Elle then handed the owner a small brief case, which the owner opened, to reveal a great amount of cash inside, mostly in hundreads.

"There is five grand in there, that should be enough", said Elle as she took a walk in the main room.

"Yes, there is", said the owner as she was still looking at the case full of money, "But this is more that the set price".

"I know", said Elle as she took a sheet that was blocking a large circular window and let in the sunlight, "I have to tend to business in other parts, so I would like you to use the extra money to have this place cleaned up, and have the power and water running in as soon as possible.

I also have some packages and shipments of certain items coming to be delivered to this location soon, so I would like to have them brought up here to this room, the moving trucks and workers are already paid, so you don't have to worry about it".

"I see, very well then', said the former owner of the building, as he laid a folder on the table near her, "Here is the deed and the rest of the papers, I will have a cleaning staff in as soon as I can mama", said the woman, and left out the door for the elevator.

Elle stared out the window of the building, looking out at the whole city, which seemed to extend out forever in every direction.

She then went over to what was a bathroom, and looked in the mirror at herself.

Before she snuck on the kusinagi to go into space, she changed her wig again, this time to a dark black color, and then applied a small face mask to her face, that would make her features on her face seem different from what she really looked like.

She was about to leave to go back to the morganrate facilty, when she stopped, and took another look at herself in the mirror.

_I wonder just how much I've changed since then_, she thought to herself.

She then raised her hand up to her neck to feel her face, then lowered it down a bit, and pulled her shirt by the neck area down.

There, just below her color bone, was a tattoo burned into her skin, which read:

**Model 503**

Elle stared at the tattoo, and then left for the mass driver in ORB.

* * *

**Morganrate**

On the launching dock, near where the kutsunagi was being prepared to dock, morganrate workers were finishing preparing systems to get the massive ship ready to launch, as well as loading the Frredom, Justice, and other machines onto the ship.

One worker has snuck off to a disclose area to take a smoke, and as he was trying to light his ciggurate, he hears a strange sound.

Taking a look to his side, he saw a what looked like a wall of shadows and light sprang up from nowhere, then it faded as a man in a black flight suit walked out of it,

**(A/N: For anyone that has watched the Kamen Rider Decade series, imagine the same kind of dimensional walls that appear when both Narutaki and Apollo Geist use when they pass between different worlds)**

Then another wall appered from above and overlapped with the person in the flight suit, and then a man with an ORB black ops flight suit was standing in his place.

The morganrate worker that was smoking shook his head, and took a second look, seeing the unknown person now gone.

"That's it', he told himself, "I got to quit smoking these, Im starting to lose my mind. He then left the area and went back to work.

After he left, the unknown person came out of his hiding spot, and made his way to the hanger of the kusunagi, with only one question on his mind,

_This should be the sixth world now,_ thought_ **Hibiki**_

He passed a group of special ops solders in Orbs investigation team, and since he was now wearing the exact same suit as them, he followed them and blended in.

Elle meanwhile, was also in the group, having taken a spare space suit and snuck into the group.

Before long, the special ops group was walking into the kusunagi, and stopped as both Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala walked in front of them.

"Listen up", said Athrun, "We are now going to launch, so get ready", he said as he and kira let the soldiers pass them.

As they did, Elle looked thorugh the visor on her helmet, and stared directly at Kira Yamatos face without him noticing.

* * *

**Flashback (Continued)**

"…Project Gemini caused the destruction that followed in the wake of the third war, but the reason Project Gemini progressed as far as he did, was because he wasn't defeated by the person who should have been able to kill him.

Whats more, is that that same person was directly responsible for causing the death of both your parents.

Elle was greatly angered, the answers she wanted were not what Andros was telling her, but it all made sense now.

"Who…..", began Elle, "Who was it, who was the person who let Gemini run amock, who was it that killed my parents?"

Andros knew for years how she would react when he finally told her the truth, and now he was wishing that he had not needed to tell her, but she needed to know.

"I only met him once", he began, "but his name is…Kira Yamato".

**End Flashback**

* * *

Elle glared at Kira Yamato underneath the visor of herhelmet, then turned as she continued walking.

Kira Yamto….It was because of you that Gemini started the third war, and it was you that killed my parents.

But I will stop that from happening this time, I will make sure of that.

* * *

From another area near the docks, another dimensinal barrier opened, and **Dimensia** stepped out. She looked off and saw both **Hibiki**, Elie, and kira enter the ship, none aware of her presence. A light in her visor lit up, and she took notice of **Hibiki**'s cloaking device signial from the Destinds device he had taken, and isolated his position.

"looks like Im gonna tag along too," she said as she went towards the ship.

* * *

_**A/N: Not an update, but I wanted to make some changes to names and add another character, Dimensia, into the end of this chapter.**_

_**"Hibiki" is a character from my other fic, "Hibiki's Journey", which will be renamed to just Gundam SEED: Hibiki later on, so read that fic too if you like this one.**_


End file.
